<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totally Futas! by ThatFutaGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676895">Totally Futas!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy'>ThatFutaGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Totally Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cowgirl, Double Penetration, F/F, FUTA TRANSFORMATION, Futanari, Mating Press, Pre cum, Threesome, Tight Clothing, excessive cum, latina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a routine mission, the spies find some sort of strange concoction that when it gets on their skin it cause them to turn into horny futas! The usual antics ensue. A commission piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Clover/Sam (Totally Spies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Totally Futas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been another successful mission for Alex, Sam, and Clover. It was their usual M.O, some cliche evil scientist with his cliche evil villain lair on an Island was planning to use some doomsday device to get revenge on some senator for wronging him. They’d shut down the device, beat the doctor and his henchmen, now they were searching the base for anything they may have missed. Sam was the only one actually taking the search seriously while Clover and Alex just seemed to be talking amongst themselves, too preoccupied to be watching out for traps.</p><p> </p><p>They’d been looking around for hours and had yet to find anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Saaaam, can we just head back to the speedboat?” Clover whined.  “The humidity is starting to ruin my hair!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Relax Clover. We’re almost done. Just got to check the bedroom real quick.” Sam rolled her eyes and pressed the button to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the doctor’s quarters, it looked like a mix between a lab and a hotel suite. There was a large bed that looked like it could fit multiple people in the middle and a desk off to the side with research notes littered all over it as well as a shelf with various glass chemical containers.</p><p><br/>
“Gross. There is no way I’m snooping around some creepy jerkoff loser’s room. Did you see the way he was eyeing me while we were fighting him?”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe you should lay off the carbs, Clover. I think it’s all starting to go to your ass.” Alex laughed before giving Clover a playful smack on her red latex covered bubbly butt, jiggling despite how tight the suit was to her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Heeey! Hands off, Alex. My butt is fine the way it is and I certainly haven’t been eating more than the daily requirement for carbs. I think this Island’s making you see things. I’m going back to the boat.” Clover stormed off.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a just a joke, she’s been kinda on edge lately.” Alex remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll worry about her later, help me finish searching please?” Sam said, rubbing her temples.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure, come on let’s get it done.” Alex went in with Sam and started by searching in and around the bed. Sam on the other hand went to go check on those mysterious chemicals across the room. She picked up one of the jars to examine in it further before they heard a noise and suddenly the ground began to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what the? Did Clover trigger something!” Alex held the night stand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s probably just a small quake, thing we might be on a  fault- shit!” Sam swore as the shaking caused her to drop the bottle she was holding directly onto her crotch. The glass jar broke, luckily the suit was resistant to cuts but the liquid stained through it and on to her skin. Sam grabbed the affected area and muffled a scream as she began feeling a burning sensation followed by a spontaneous growth under her hands, that bulged against the tightness of her suit.</p><p> </p><p>“AAAAH Alex! I fucked up big time, crap crap crap!” Sam was breathing heavily as she felt something big heavy, and dangly over her vagina. Alex came rushing over, dropping to her knees to assess the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”<br/>
<br/>
“I dropped that beaker on me and now look what it’s done! I’m a freak”<br/>
<br/>
“For your sake let’s hope it's not a tumor or anything. Or an extra arm.”<br/>
<br/>
“You are just making this worse.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m just theorizing.” Alex poked her new protrusion and it seemed to throb and move in response to her touch.</p><p><br/>
“Ah! I can feel it growing! Alex! Do something! It’s gotta be draining me of my blood or something.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well unzip your bodysuit so we can see what we're dealing with here. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right. Right. You’re right.” Sam took a deep breath and began unzipping her body suit. As the tight green latex pulled away from her skin, Alex caught a quick glimpse of the green bra Alex was wearing underneath. She was a bit surprised, were Sam’s boobs really that big? They looked like Ds from where she was sitting, perhaps she just didn’t really pay much attention to her friends looks. The zipper came down to where the bulge was and when Sam pulled down completely, Alex got clocked in the face by a very hard and very much attentive penis!<br/>
<br/>
“Ouch! What the-... is that what I think it is?!” Alex exclaimed, looking at Alex’s eight inch growth that was resting between her eyes. “I… uh….”<br/>
<br/>
A Lot of things were racing through Alex’s mind right now. One was the horror of having a brand new organ she had no idea how to use but the other was a burning sensation in her new cock. Sam could feel it subtly throbbing, demanding that she give it stimulation. Normally she wouldn’t have ever considered giving a mad scientist’s creation what it wanted, but a primal lust was stewing in her brain that urged her to use it on the nearest… willing participant.</p><p> </p><p>“Seen one before.” Alex finished her sentence, snapping Sam back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You’ve never seen one before? Come on Alex, you’ve had to have been with plenty of guys right?”</p><p><br/>
“No, Clover’s got that sort of experience but I don’t really see how that matters now.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well I think the best way for us to try and get rid of my penis is to give it some stimulation, tire it out you know?”<br/>
<br/>
“Tire it out?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it’s got to have like a certain amount of time before it wears off. If we can just make it expend more energy, it’ll go away faster.” Sam was lying through her teeth, hoping Alex was just dumb enough to take the bait.</p><p><br/>
“Makes sense to me. How do we go about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well let me just get…” Sam reached down and untucked a pair of smooth testicles from between her legs. Alex’s pupils widened at the sight of the heavy looking orbs.</p><p><br/>
“Oh… you have everything. That’s really something…” Alex said, studying the thing in front of her. Sam’s dick was pretty nice looking she had to admit. Her cock and balls were almost completely smooth, save for a few veins running up and down the surface of them. Both were as pale as she was but tinged a rosy pink from the blood coursing through them.</p><p> </p><p>Sam placed a hand around her shaft and began to stroke it a little, corkscrewing her hand around it in a rhythmic motion. “I need you to do this and to keep going until I cum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think I can do that.” Sam stopped her stroking and let Alex take over. The nervous girl wrapped her hand around the thick bloat of her cock and began stroking like she was but slower.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Alex you can do better than that! A little bit faster.”<br/>
<br/>
Alex let out a shaky sigh and sped up her jerking, her gloved hand gliding over the throbbing flesh. Despite now being completely hard her dick retained some of its flexibility, bending slightly as she went up to her cockhead. Alex placed a hand on her balls so she could really get into it, lightly squeezing them between her fingers as she copied Sam’s corkscrew motion. Sam’s legs began to buckle and shake, she bit her lip at the pleasure she was receiving from the awkward hand job. Unconsciously, she began to buck her hips thrusting her cock through the enclosure of Alex’s hand.</p><p><br/>
“Whoa, calm down there. I think you're liking this too much.” Alex said, starting to notice the pre-cum that was leaking out of her tip. The pearly white substance had leaked down her shaft onto Alex’s gloves providing a slick lubricant which only sped up Alex’s handjob. She’d completely covered the surface of her dick with the stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I can’t help it. I think I’m getting close though.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re tellin me.” Alex switched hands and looked at her right glove at the thick strands of pre-cum sticking to her fingers. “It is it supposed to be this thick? I’d heard that guys produced this stuff before cumming but this is kind of alot…”<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t worry about it, just focus on… AH!” Sam’s cock suddenly throbbed and shook, catching Alex off guard; making her angle it up to her face. Sam’s dick hole then dilated suddenly and sprayed her with a blast of thick white cum that painted her dainty facial features in jism. Alex let go in reaction but Sam’s cock didn’t stop there, it twitched some more and let loose a few more ropes onto her tits before drooping down and dripping onto the floor.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ewww!” Alex shrieked, desperately trying to wipe the thick and chunky substance from her face, she nearly gagged on it’s strong sickly sweet scent. “A little warning next time? Jesus christ, this shit’s never gonna come out of the suit.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry.” She wasn’t. “I never really used one of these things before, it kinda just happened suddenly.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well are you feeling any different? Is it getting smaller?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Sam grabbed ahold of her softening member and stroked it a little. She used her thumb to push whatever was stuck in her cumvein up the length of her shaft to ooze out the tip, joining the little puddle she dribbled onto the floor. From her hands touch, her cock responded by refilling with blood; ready for the second round. Sam knew that the handjob wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy her new urges, she needed real sex and was fighting back the need to just take Alex then and there. Sam had no clue how to get rid of her new organ and didn’t want to. She was just enjoying the ride for however long it lasted.</p><p> </p><p>If she was going to have sex with Alex, she’d need to agree to it lest their friendship end in tatters.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe it’s not a matter of draining it’s energy. I think I just need to cum more.”<br/>
<br/>
“More???!”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, more. The more I cum, the more chemical should come out. Think of it like a cleanse.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well I’m not jerking you off again, this is a team effort. I’m going to get Clover.”</p><p><br/>
“No, No, No, No! Stay here, she can’t know about this, she’ll never let me hear the end of it. Plus what if something happens while you’re gone?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, fine. What do you want me to do?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I didn’t cum much from your hand. Maybe I need the real thing.”<br/>
<br/>
“Real thing?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know….” Sam gestured to Alex’s crotch which garnered a shocked look.<br/>
<br/>
“No. Absolutely no way is that going anywhere near my pussy, Sam!”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop being vain, what’s your virginity to me not dying of big penis disease?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not concerned about my first time being with you. Friends don’t fuck friends, even if their girls with dicks. You are being ridiculous.”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s the harm Alex? We’re all on Birth control, it’s part of the job requirement. I promise to go easy on you.” Sam extended her hand to help Alex up and she took it. Alex was red as a beet looking at Sam, she didn’t really know what to say. She was going to tell her no but something was stopping her. It might have been the chemical seeping into her skin or it may have been her own personal desire, she wasn’t sure but Alex felt strangely compelled to go with her suggestion.<br/>
<br/>
“Just… make it quick. We can use his bed, I guess.” Alex and Sam walked over to the bed and Alex laid down. Sam stood at the edge, jerking her cock to Alex who was pulling down the zipped to her suit fingers trembling. Alex didn’t have much of a chest compared to Clover and Sam thus they remained hidden underneath the now loose latex. Sam reached down and slid her yellow colored panties down to give Alex access to her tiny pink slit. Sam then climbed on top of Alex who swallowed hard, unsure of what Sam was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>She expected Sam to start immediately, she was always one for efficiency but instead she found Sam’s lips meeting hers and her tongue slipping into her mouth. Alex mumbled a protest but found herself strangely compelled to reciprocate her french kisses.  She could fathom the butterflies in her stomach, was she really having feelings for Sam in this tender moment?<br/>
<br/>
Alex didn’t have much time to stew on it however as Sam slipped into her tight virgin cunny while she was preoccupied. A shiver traveled through her body as Sam’s hips began gyrating upwards, giving her a few inches at time. Alex began to moan while Sam’s pulled her lips from her, taking a shuddering breath before grabbing the sheets for what was about to come.</p><p> </p><p>Sam could hardly contain herself, Alex was too tight, too wet, too WARM. Her cock felt ready to explode and she needed to fuck. Without a word Sam immediately picked up in speed and force, making Alex scream for bloody murder. Sam gave her no leeway, trapping her slender body beneath her and bearing down with all her power and lust, clapping and smacking herhefty balls against her formerly virgin pussy. Alex wailed pathetically, her tongue flopping from her open mouth, pulling an utterly lewd ahegao, she begged for Alex to slow down but her cries were for naught. Sam’s thick butt and muscular thighs drove her futa fock cock in and out of the poor girl. Sam pushed herself harder and harder, drilling Alex without a shred of concern for her wellbeing, or how much pain she was feeling; her entire purpose right now was to feed her own lust. Alex be damned. She dove her head down into Alex’s tits, pulling her suit aside and slipped her boobs out from her bra and suckling on them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hnnnngh!” Alex came hard, arching her back and shuddering from head to toe. Sam grunted as her tight pussy walls clenched against her throbbing shaft. She felt a forceful wetness drowning her shaft as Alex squirted down her length. Alex’s breaths burst between her grinding teeth, high-pitched and desperate, while her tiny tits ground against Sam’s lips and her nails dug at the white fabric sheets. Sam didn’t stop for even a second, continuing to punish her pussy. Sam changed up her rhythm going slower, but much harder. *PLAP! PLAP! CLAP! PLAP!* </p><p> </p><p>Alex called out from her orgasmic stupor, “M-More!”</p><p> </p><p>Just as she did, Sam’s thrusting reached a terrifying apex, ramming Alex and slamming her against the bed. Alex let out wail after shaky wail, eyes tipping back in their sockets, tongue drooping to the bedsheets as she came again and again under her mighty cock, squirting from nothing more than the rapid clobbering of his balls against her pussy, getting short of breath from all her shrieking. Just then, Sam brought her hips down in a final, gooey SCHLOP and exploded inside her, washing her womb with a vast volume of cream. *SPLRRRRT! SPLRRRRCH!* She held herself balls-deep inside her flooding her to the brink and beyond. Sam could feel the latina’s belly swelling with her load, bloating with all kinds of obscene, gooey squelches and gurgles. Sam rocked on top of her, swaying her hips and groaning before slowly, carefully pulling out.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s tummy began to deflate a bit as Sam’s load spilled from her twitching pussy. Alex was still very out of it after the brutal fucking she’d recieved but she still had enough her wits to be dismayed that the sex hadn’t worked. Sam was still rock-hard and her cock appeared to be getting bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed even Sam noticed her dick extending in length, feeling the cartilage in her dicl stretching to a full ten inches. “Oh this is certainly unexpected but I’m sure I just need to cum again. My balls are still feeling kinda full. Up and at em, Alex!” Sam quickly grabbed Alex’s waist and flipped her over without warning.</p><p><br/>
“H-hey! Sam, stop! This is too much I… I.. I… Agh!” Alex thrashed as she was lifted up by Sam and her protest turned into eye-rolling bliss as Sam reinserted her cock into her cum filled pussy, making a wet gushing noise as her girth displaced some of the thick fluid and caused it to shoot of the sides of her slit. Sam gripped her fat latex covered buttcheeks and began pulling her up and down the length of her cum greased cock, lett out a series of wet, squishy plaps as she hilted in Alex’s seemingly bottomless snatch, cum and other juices spilling out with every thrust.</p><p>/-/</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile near the speedboat, Clover had been waiting patiently for her two friends and was beginning to think something was wrong. It had been forty five minutes and they weren’t back yet.</p><p> </p><p>“What could be taking those two so long? I hope they didn’t get lost… or worse.” Clover sighed. “I just want to go home, maybe one of them just got stuck in a toilet or something, I guess I’ll go look.” Clover begrudgingly got up and sauntered into the base, heading towards the direction of the mad scientists bedroom as it was where she’d last seen her friends. As Clover got closer she could hear what sounded like female moaning and breathy voices coming from the scientists bedroom which only added to her confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex? Sam?” She said cautiously before entering the room, her mouth dropping wide open at the sight in front of her. Her eyes were transfixed as the bucking and bouncing of Alex’s ass as Sam used her as her personal fleshlight, ramming the poor girl up and down onto her waist. Both of them were moaning lewdly and calling for each other's names, it seemed as if they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Clover would have never thought the two of them could do something so naughty! But it looked like so much fun and she wanted in on it. It took the air headed blonde a minute to realize that Sam was skewering Alex’s little brown pussy with a dick and not some toy. (If Alex making lewd comments about it wasn’t enough.)<br/>
<br/>
“What? Sam has a penis? Bruh, I want one!” Clover’s eyes scanned the area for what must have given Sam such substantial girl meat and noticed the broken breaker on the floor. Putting two and two together, she made her away over to the desk, her friends too busy fucking to notice her. She grabbed one of the beakers from the shelf and chugged it down, not even thinking about what she was putting in her body or if it was even the same chemical. The strange pink liquid went down easy with a strange strawberry taste.</p><p><br/>
Clover slammed the beaker down on the table and rubbed her hands in anticipation as she felt a tingling sensation running down her abdomen and settling into her crotch. She breathed a sigh of joy as she felt her new balls balloon outwards and snuggle up against her suit. Her cock grew out next, creating a bulge in her suit that she preceded to rub violently to what was happening in front of her. Clover, who was normally a very amorous person, gave into the lust that the chemical had brought on with open arms. She stuck her tongue out and bucked her hips, grabbed, pulled, rubbed, and tugged at the growing erection in her suit. When it had reached full hardness, it was nearly up to her tits and twice as thick as Sam’s appeared to be.</p><p> </p><p>“F-f-fuck, Sam…. you give it to Alex, that dirty whore. I need to fucking cum, it just feels too good.” She whispered under her breath. Her cock was throbbing hard and straining against her bodysuit, she furiously leaking pre-cum into it which only made it stick tighter to her skin and soon it felt like she was trapped inside a warm and wet balloon. Eventually double handed rubbing got what she most desired and she let out a pleasure filled moan as her cock erupted into her bodysuit, which acted like an inflating condom as it stretched to attempt to accommodate the cups of semen that were being blasted out with every powerful contraction. However the bodysuit was never made to to handle such a specific situation and by the end of Clover’s orgasm it was full to bursting, expanding outwards like a large cum filled balloon. Clover took a few step towards the rutting pair before it gave way and exploded outwards, sending a torrent of virile futa jizz barrelling towards Alex. Alex was snapped out of the moment by the sudden feeling of warmth hitting her in the back and splattering across the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What the… Clover?!” Sam bent her head back a bit to see Clover now standing over top of them with the front of her suit completely ripped open and her foot long cock dangling over her face and leaking with cum.</p><p> </p><p>“You two thought you could sneak off and have fun without me? I cannot believe the nerve of the both of you. Well I got a dick too, so here I come!” Clover got onto the bed and sat directly on top of Sam’s stomach and proceeded to snatch Alex from Sam’s grasp and lifted her up and off of Sam’s cock. Sam’s futa meat pole was an absolute mess of diluted body fluids from the pair’s multiple orgasms. It glistened in the light and was now fully red and engorged with blood. Her cock actively spewing pre-cum with loud billowing BLORps, the stuff had completely covered her the inside of her thighs and pooled into her suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold our dicks steady Sam.” Clover commanded and Sam used both hands to press their dicks against each other as Clover grabbed the suit covering Alex’s ass and tore it open, her massive latina booty spilling out and jiggling all over the place. She gave the round donk a firm slap before dropping Alex back down, maneuvering Sam back into her sloppy cunt and Clover’s virgin cock into her tight puckered asshole.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Clover! Not there, it’s not supposed to go EEEP!” Alex shrieked as she felt Clover’s big head push into her little brown hole, her anus stretching open and giving way to her monster cock. Clover exhaled sharply in bliss as she felt the tight warmth of Alex’s anal cavity hugging tightly to her dick as well as a bit of pressure from Sam’s cock that was pressing her vaginal canal up against her anus so the two futa could feel each other sliding into Alex’s depths.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the two women’s immense pleasure, Alex wasn’t feeling the same way. She was being utterly STUFFED and the pain of her asshole trying to swallow Clover’s meat was adding to her enjoyment. She was taking short and quick breaths on the ride down to their balls and as she came up the second time she could feel her sphincter begin to relax and actually found it to be quite enjoyable once they’d gotten into a rhythm of it.</p><p> </p><p>This was only the beginning of the depravity the three spies would get up to that night. Clove and Sam made Alex their little plaything, using her holes until they’d all passed out, the bed and their persons drenched in sweat and cum.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/Epilogue/</p><p> </p><p>After the girls had come to, they'd realized their bodies had returned back to normal. As it turned out the serum was only temporary. Vowing to not tell HQ what they found they quickly returned back to their speedboat to head back to the mainland. On their way  they were summarily debriefed on their mission but they left out one crucial detail….</p><p> </p><p>The duffel bags of that strange chemical they were all sitting on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>